


Do or Do Not (there is no try)

by nationalrebellion



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalrebellion/pseuds/nationalrebellion
Summary: Sometimes, life gets in the way and try as you might, there's no way to stop it. Painful as it is, sometimes these events cause those closest to us to drift away.





	Do or Do Not (there is no try)

Jughead Jones was just one of a kind in Betty Cooper’s eyes. She loved his quirks and how shy he could get around her-- blushing whenever she gave him a compliment or smiled at him. They were never official but everyone knew they were together and Betty kind of liked that simplicity.

_You don’t make time like you used to_   
_Got a new girl, new friends, brand new_   
_I swear it’s like I don’t even know you_   
_Yeah, I miss the old you_

Of course, as the months or even years go by, people endure things that change who they used to use-- growing and evolving. It was just nature taking its course and generally, one would have no choice but to get on board or risk being left behind.

_I kinda wanna fight like we used to_   
_Then make it alright like we used to_   
_Anything, ‘cause I didn’t wanna lose you_   
_But this time we’ve gone too far_   
_We’ve gone too far_

Betty ignored the signs at first, she was confident that it was her mind creating some enemy that didn’t exist. However, she slowly started noticing Jughead drift away from her, drift from what the once shared together. No one outside of their relationship would have immediately noticed the change, and in some light, that was heartbreaking because no one could see the pain that Betty was feeling.

_This new you, this new dude_   
_Don’t know him, don’t want to_   
_I wish that I still knew_   
_The old him, the old you_

Watching Jughead pull away from her and knowing without a doubt that she couldn’t do anything to stop it was always an entirely new concept to Betty. She always prided herself in never giving up whenever things got too complicated.

_RIP to the old you; I miss the old you_   
_It’s like you’re dead to me now_   
_RIP to the old you; I fucking miss you_   
_I would have never let you down_   
_Like you did to me, now you’re dead to me_   
_RIP_

She watched as Jughead started hanging around a completely different crowd, leaving behind the people who he had grown up with, the people who shared some of his darkest secrets. Try all her might, Betty wished she could understand why Jughead would lean towards the very people they hated, hanging around some of the worst and Honestly, she hated it.

_Everything is too complicated_   
_You can try, but there's no way to save it_   
_‘Cause you’re too caught up in the fake shit_   
_I wish we could just restart_   
_Just restart_

Oh, how Betty wanted for her and Jughead could sit down and talk things over. Make everything better again, but unfortunately, they were at the point of no return with their relationship, and Betty wasn’t even sure there was anything left to salvage. As horrible as it sounded, perhaps that was the best thing, both for her and Jughead-- it was evident that their lives were now headed into polar opposite directions with no chance of their paths intertwining ever again.

_One day you’re gon’ miss me_   
_You’ll come running back and hit me up_   
_But I won’t answer that shit, nah_   
_One day, I won’t miss you_   
_When I’m drunk and sad, I won’t hit you up_   
_‘Cause I’ll be over that shit, yeah_

Months would pass by slowly, and Betty began to focus on herself and her future instead. Every now and then, she missed her beanie-wearing weirdo but would remind herself that some things were better left in the past. This did not stop her from mourning that loss of a beautiful relationship, however, but she knew that one day missing him wouldn’t hurt as bad. RIP to the old you I miss the old you It’s like you’re dead to me now RIP to the old you I fucking miss you I would have never let you down Like you did to me Now you’re dead to me It was a sad truth that Jughead did eventually come back around, missing the beautiful relationship he had with Betty. Part of him prayed and hoped that maybe, just maybe, Betty would forgive him for his transgressions. Little did he know, Betty had forgiven him long ago, but as the saying went, it was just too little, too late.


End file.
